


鹅x萨内蒂相关

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 鹅x萨内蒂相关
Relationships: José Mourinho/Diego Milito, José Mourinho/Javier Zanetti
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国际米兰的教练是个很有魅力的男人，以至于有些球员想要和他上床——但首先要征得队长同意。  
> 队长同意了。

米利托又在比赛中进球，赛后他跑到穆里尼奥身边，一只胳膊撑着墙，半开玩笑地问他：“这次能不能轮到我？”

早在葡萄牙人没达到米兰的时候，关于他的轶事就流传在国米球员之间。穆里尼奥是英俊的、笑起来能令人卸下防备的教练，却也是个不容人质疑的强势的男人。他在葡萄牙和英格兰都取得过成功，但同时他也曾和某些麾下的球员上床——当他在巴萨、切尔西的时候，也当他现在在国际米兰的时候。

佩普，特里，等人，还有现在的，国际米兰的队长。

米利托觉得这挺好，没人规定球员不能睡教练。穆里尼奥看起来不拘小节。他听说教练刚来一个礼拜的时候就上了队长的床。他对萨内蒂没意见，作为队友和队长，萨内蒂受到米利托的尊敬与喜爱。但是现在，是不是也该轮到他了。

所以他微笑着问穆里尼奥：“这次轮到我行不行？我有经验，技术很好。而且您看，我今天进球了。”  
他的意思是，反正只是做爱不是恋爱，和谁做又有什么差别呢？他对自己有信心。

教练用一种略带惊讶的欣赏的眼神看着他，像是在用眼神说“你有种”，随后用余光扫视周围，看到国米的队长已经穿戴整齐：萨内蒂正在不远处和球队后勤人员商量事情。穆里尼奥用眼神示意米利托：“这事我说了不算，你去问他。Javier说可以，我就和你上床。”

米利托笑了笑，走向萨内蒂，在队长身边耳语一阵。  
萨内蒂表情一直很温和，只有一瞬微僵，但很快恢复。国米队长看向教练，笑容加深，轻轻颔首，简短地朝米利托点了点头，后者随即又跑回穆里尼奥身边。

阿根廷前锋一脸兴奋地表示：“队长说可以。”  
可教练只是假笑着拍拍他的肩膀，随后径直朝萨内蒂走去。  
米利托觉得教练头顶有杀气。

萨内蒂不知道自己做错了什么。  
教练说要赛后单独和他谈谈，穆里尼奥开车时显然心情不好，回了家就拽他去卧室。他的教练还从没这样焦躁过，虽然焦躁着但还是耐着性子做了润滑，只是并不像从前生怕弄疼他似的那么小心。葡萄牙人的手指隔着薄薄的硅胶在他体腔内同润滑剂一起进出，声音听着和他的动作一样无情。

“在你眼里我是个婊子，嗯，Javier？”  
萨内蒂被吓到了，他怎么也不能把那个词和穆里尼奥联系在一起。做爱的时候反而是自己被这样称呼过。  
“我当然没有，”他趴在床上解释，“我永远尊敬啊啊啊……”  
教练并起来的手指突然戳进后穴，顶在前列腺，他没办法好好讲话，此时他意识到自己也许是做了让葡萄牙人生气的事。

穆里尼奥的声音有明显的失落：“可你让我有这种感觉，我的孩子，你太差劲，令我失望。”  
他的手指研磨着敏感处，刺激着肠道和肠道入口处的肌肉猛烈收缩。萨内蒂刚穿上不到两个小时的衣服又被脱下来，他的后背重新沁出汗水，由于过于激烈的性爱前的扩张。

接下来国米队长被迫说了不少好话，他用自己知道的所有的词句表达他的尊敬、钦佩、爱慕，他有多么喜欢他的教练，多么喜欢被教练操，他是个好孩子，他会做教练要他做的任何事，他听话，他才是婊子，只是教练一个人的婊子，他很抱歉，他不是故意的，是他错了，让教练这么生气全都是他不好，他失职了，他不配被教练好好对待，他活该被惩罚，这都是他自作自受——

“你犯了错，亲爱的Javier，我的孩子。”穆里尼奥一边操他一边说。  
而萨内蒂的身体和嘴巴都不能反抗：“是、是的，这都是我的错。”性爱依旧让他愉悦——哪怕比他们从前的性事都更加激烈，可是教练的话语却令他感到不堪。

“如果下一次，再有人问你同样的事，”葡萄牙人深深把自己顶进去，满意地听到队长忍耐的吸气声，萨内蒂趴在床上，只有腰部及以下被羞耻地抬高，“再有人想和我上床——”  
“我不会同意，我不能允许这样的事发生啊啊——，”队长的回答连不成句，他被操得必须很用力才能集中精神， “教练、教练是我、是我一个人的……我希望教练只是我一个人的……”  
他的教练似乎得到一些满足：“是的，这样才对，你不会想要我和别人上床，是不是，你只想我操你一个人，你是个自私的、听话的婊子，Javier。”  
这样的话似乎更像是某种赞扬而非羞辱，萨内蒂抽着气瘫在床上。一边被干得射精一边低声重复：“没错，我就是。我是你的婊子，我只想你操我一个人，先生……”  
“这才是我的好孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹅x米利托，暗示鹅x萨内蒂

迭戈米利托得偿所愿。

也许和欧冠冠军相比，这只是最微不足道的奖赏，但他仍为之感到满足。当几乎所有人都在庆祝胜利的时候，他，还有他的教练，待在酒店他的房间里。穆里尼奥同意他的请求，决定和他上床，没再让他去问队长的意见。骄傲的葡萄牙人终于准备好将自己献给萨内蒂之外的其他球员，米利托发自内心地开心，他期待已久的事情即将成真，只是有件事他没料到。

“我不做下面那个，孩子，”教练微笑着说，仿佛这是一件理所当然的事实，“现在，去洗个澡。”  
“那队长也——”  
“哈维尔是被操的那个，一直都是。”  
可怜的米利托，国际米兰欧冠最大的功臣，拧着眉头转身去浴室。二十分钟后他趴在床上，被教练的手指——那写过无数战术小纸条的手指——插进屁股里。

好在他的教练很清楚怎么让球员快活起来。宛如平时，穆里尼奥要他做什么，他就会做什么，而现在呢，穆里尼奥要他爽，他真的爽到喊出来。

“操，操，真他妈带劲。”阿根廷人趴在床边，屁股撅起，被他的教练干进他从未被人干过的地方，头一次晓得被男人插屁股也能他妈的这么舒服，现在他从另一个层面爱上穆里尼奥，妈的，这葡萄牙人是魔鬼的化身，他绝对能给你所有你想要的东西，欧冠冠军，还有一场他妈的爽到爆炸的性。  
教练操他的屁股，巴掌拍在米利托臀部发出响亮的声音：“叫出来，迭戈，你喜欢这样，我知道。”  
米利托手撑着床垫，脖子仰起：“我喜欢，daddy，你说的对。”  
他喊了教练的绰号，是无心而为，在床上却显得格外色情。

教练干了他挺久，到最后一边干一边撸他的阴茎，直到米利托后穴发麻，快感像潮水一样随着穆里尼奥的动作一波波涌来。球员大叫着，被操干得高潮，精液溅射在床单上。前锋舒服得哼哼，拽着教练要他别走。  
但穆里尼奥只是安抚地吻了他的脸颊：“还有别人需要我去安慰呢，我的孩子。”他操米利托的时候甚至都没有射精，而只是这样就让他的前锋心满意足了。

穿好衣服回到房间的时候，萨内蒂已经在属于队长的那张床上睡着。熟睡的阿根廷人脸上有恬静的笑意，他穿着干干净净的白色短袖，身上和头发冲洗干净，飘着好闻的香味，完全看不出几小时前刚踢了欧冠决赛。  
穆里尼奥小心脱下外套、衬衣，裤子，换好了睡衣从萨内蒂的背后抱上去，和睡梦中的男人一起躺在床上。他知道他的队长有多么满足，而这份满足里有自己的贡献。萨内斯觉察到他的拥抱，迷糊着说：“迭戈满意了？”  
“你说呢？”他去吻队长的耳后，萨内蒂闭着眼想躲没躲过去，“怎么不问我满意不满意？”  
“明天再说吧，José，让我睡一觉吧。”队长仍闭着眼睛，被子里的手却下意识滑向身后，抚摸着教练的大腿。  
似乎被这样无意中的讨好取悦了，教练转身关上灯，又拉了拉两人身上的被子：“你说了算，晚安Javier。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹅离开米兰前的分手炮

“还有什么要求吗？不能去参加庆祝，你有想要我做的其他事，我尽量做。”  
萨内蒂说没什么，三十多岁的男人张开双臂去拥抱他，像之前在球场上那样，只不过现在他们在酒店房间里。  
紧紧抱着穆里尼奥的时候，他贴在比自己稍矮些的男人耳边说：“最后做一次吧，这次按照你喜欢的方式，你不必再迁就我。”  
他们现在拿了最重要的冠军，之后是夏休期，所以此时是最合适去享受与放纵的时刻。教练从前操队长的时候会很小心，几乎都是点到为止的性爱，纾解欲望几乎是他们做爱的唯一目的，还得在过程中保证绝对不能受伤。他们选择最保险的体位，最节省体能的方式，对比赛影响最小的时间段亲热，赛季中谁都不提别的事，似乎都怕不小心走火，做完了有时候还要讨论讨论战术。

但是现在萨内蒂说，按你喜欢的方式来吧，这就是我的要求。他没有其他想法，这个男人给了他想要的一切，而他没有别的方式去回报他。他现在笑不出来，只有通过这种最简单的行为表达自己的感激，或者别的什么感情，如果能借由性爱冲刷他此刻的悲伤，那也是可以的。

教练拍拍队长的后背：好，如果这是你希望的，我的Javier。

依旧是和从前一样很温和的开场，公式化地、沉默着脱下衣服，然后边接吻边倒在床上。队长显得更为急迫地吻着教练，把葡萄牙人压在自己身下。萨内蒂一只手撑着床，一只手伸到自己身后，却被教练阻止。  
“慢一点 ，Javier，我的方式不是这样，我也不想让你痛苦和受伤。”  
“……”

教练耐心地扩张，似乎比往常还要耐心很多，他从没让他的队长感到过不适——在过去，萨内蒂的感觉总是被最先保证的。他依旧很温和地进入，一切都和原来几乎一样，除了教练的动作更缓慢，更温和。他们的动作几乎像是多年情侣之间最缠绵的温存，所有的快感都被放慢和放大。就当萨内蒂射过一次，觉得就会这么结束的时候，穆里尼奥退出来。  
萨内蒂想要说点什么，问问是不是就这样结束，却被突然塞住嘴，用叠好的，蓝黑色的领带。  
教练温和地吻队长的额角，什么话也没说，只是食指竖在嘴唇中间，示意他安静。  
然后把队长翻过身，开始从后面进攻。

穆里尼奥没有限制萨内蒂双手的行动，如果他愿意，他随时可以拿出嘴里的布条，但是国际的队长没这么做，他习惯于顺从他的教练，现在这样的时刻尤其如此。  
萨内蒂开始感受到未曾有过的强烈的冲撞，男人在身后，手按揉着他后背和肩膀的肌肉，一言不发地操着，似乎没有停歇的意思。单纯的生理上的快感暂时驱走悲伤，让萨内蒂无法分出精力去想别的，可能脑海里最切实的想法是：原来他喜欢这样的，那之前还真是迁就我了。

教练几乎很快就找对侵入的方向，他熟悉每一个球员，而对队长则不仅仅是熟悉而已。他刚到米兰那个月就摸清他队长的每一根筋骨：萨内蒂不是个难了解的男人，场上和床上都不曾刻意对他遮掩。但直到今天他才有机会做他也许是最想做的事，这是一种额外的奖励，他没想过也没要求过，但萨内蒂的愿望却帮了他忙。

“疼吗？”  
萨内蒂摇头。  
“你感觉好吗？”  
闭上眼睛，点头。

然后他继续，毫不留情地进入，对方没法说话只能发出残破的音节。穆里尼奥是舒服了，晚餐时喝的酒让他们现在还身体发热，连带着肠道内温度也升高，因为激动而紧紧地绞着，他甚至开始舍不得这样的滋味，只是他们都明白，这就是最后一次了。

以他不能吃亏的性格，这一次至少得干回本。国际米兰这支球队对他倾尽所有，他亦如是，拿到的荣誉对得起莫拉蒂付他的工资和球员对他的信任，临走前他就算把萨内蒂操得哭着求饶都绝对心安理得，当然他知道队长不会这么做，那毕竟是萨内蒂，就算被操狠了也会像个男人——  
他的队长，暂时还是他的队长，含着领带流出泪，最后终于自己挣扎着把嘴里的布料取出来，趴在床上，一边被干还一边努力平静地控诉：“你他妈干死我算了。”

能被逼出脏话，大概就是最严重的程度。

不过真的干死可怎么行？穆里尼奥未来还想自己的名誉留在这里，还有他和其他球员，和主席的交情。事后萨内蒂难得地不想去洗澡，只是疲惫地躺在床上，说，你是不是早就想这么做了，José？  
教练坦诚地回答：“只是想过，谢谢你给我这个机会，我的孩子。”

冷不丁，萨内蒂突然问：“既然如此，为什么不留下来。”  
这实在不是个适合温存时讨论的话题，可对方既然这样认真问了——  
“我不能再给国际米兰更多了，Javier，你知道的，你很聪明。”也不可能再给你更多了，我亲爱的。

也不可能再爱你更多了。

既然如此，分开也许是最正确的选择。


End file.
